Dragon Island
"Dragon Island" is the seventh episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 21, 2019. Plot On their way to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard stumbles upon an island. Kion wonders where the next moja kwa moja stone is, and Anga explains that it is on a hill on the island. The team ventures toward it, only to stop at the edge of the sea. Bunga starts to play in the waves when he is swept out to sea. However, he is rescued by a dolphin named Lumba-Lumba, who explains how much she loves the ocean ("That's the Dolphin Way"). The Lion Guard then bids her farewell and starts toward the island. As the team starts to cross a land bridge to the island, they are stopped by an old civet, who warns them about the dragons that inhabit the island. The Lion Guard brushes off his warnings and continues on their way. Once on the island, Makini bounds off to gather tuliza for Kion. No sooner is she gone when a Komodo dragon named Ora attacks with the help of his minions. A desperate Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow his foes away, but in doing so, he causes the water to recede from the island, then come back as a tidal wave. The Lion Guard struggles to escape the tidal wave, which decimates the island and causes Makini to lose her tuliza. Just then, the team hears Lumba-Lumba crying for help from the beach. They find her stranded on the sand and vow to help her. Kion admits that he is not in the right head and puts Fuli in charge. She commands Anga, Makini, and Ono to find the next moja kwa moja stone while the rest of the team digs a tunnel from the sea to Lumba-Lumba. While the Lion Guard works to save Lumba-Lumba, a wave washes Ora and his friends back to shore. Not too far away, Anga, Makini, and Ono identify the next landmark: a tree on a cliff. They overhear the Komodo dragons attacking the Lion Guard and race to their rescue. Together, the team fends off the attackers. After the fight, Makini explains that they cannot leave the island, since Kion's Roar destroyed the land bridge. Kion then uses his Roar to create a path through the waters. The resulting waves wash Lumba-Lumba back to sea, and she thanks them for saving her. The Lion Guard then journeys across Kion's path through the waves, with Ora and his minions in hot pursuit. However, once the team reaches the shore, Kion stops roaring, and the waves crash in on the Komodo dragons. While the Lion Guard journeys toward the next moja kwa moja stone, Makucha recruits Ora to join him on his quest to get revenge on the Lion Guard. Cast Starring *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Bryana Salaz as Anga *Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring *Andrew Kishino as Ora *Tania Gunadi as Lumba-Lumba *Matthew Yang King as an old civet *Steve Blum as Makucha *Ford Riley as a Komodo dragon Appearances Trivia *When Kion parts the sea with the roar, it is an allusion to the part of the Biblical story of Moses. Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on August 3, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3